Hermione Granger: Part-time Witch
by Supersilver46
Summary: Hermione meets a witch relatively early, who decides that she would be a good fit at her shop, and hey if she works hard enough she may teach her a few new spells...or not.


Hermione sighed as she browsed through the books that were in her local library. She had wanted to find a specific book about planets to help her with her science project, but she'd learned that the book had been checked out and hadn't been returned, which meant that she had to search for a different book. As Hermione pulled out a few books that seemed useful, she heard a noise that caught her attention

"Hey, where do you think you're going?!" Hermione heard someone shout, "Stop!"

Hermione turned to see that two librarians were chasing after a blond girl who had a bag full to the brim with books.

"Ha! Like you losers could actually catch up to-" The blond girl ran into Hermione, and the both of them fell to the ground. The blond girl scrambled to her feet and hastily picked a few of the books that she had dropped. As Hermione pushed herself off the ground, she looked at one of the books the girl had dropped. The book looked exactly like the one she had found; both of their covers were badly beaten, the spines looked like they might fall off at any moment, and it was hard to tell which book was the one Hermione had gotten.

"Give me that!" The blonde girl snapped as she took the book and ran out of the library.

"Ugh, looks like she got away," One of the librarians said, "We'll have to call the authorities..."

"Are you okay sweetie?" The other librarian asked Hermione. Hermione nodded, and the two librarians left her alone. Hermione collected the books she had dropped and went to check them out.

"Hello Hermione, are you here to check out some more books?" The librarian at the check-out desk said as Hermione placed her books on the desk.

Hermione nodded, and as the librarian scanned Hermione's books, she asked about what had happened earlier.

"Oh, some girl stole some books," Hermione said, "She was really rude too."

"What book did she steal?" The librarian asked.

"I don't really know," Hermione said, "I didn't get a good look at it."

"Oh, well that's a shame." The librarian said as she handed the books to Hermione, "See you next time Hermione!"

Hermione left the library and as she made her way home, she noticed the blond girl from earlier standing at her doorstep.

"Finally, I thought you would never hurry up!" The blonde girl complained, "You kept me waiting for a long time you know!"

"How did you even figure out where I live?" Hermione asked. "And what do you want?"

"I want you!" The girl shouted.

"...What?"

"I mean I want the book you have," The blonde girl said, "It' very important to me, so hand it over."

"I can't just give it to you!" Hermione shouted, "You're a thief and if you lose it, I'll have to pay for it!"

"I see..." The blonde smirked, "How about this, you give me the book and I'll teach you everything I know about magic."

"Magic isn't real." Hermione said. "I'm not young enough to believe in something that exists in fantasy."

"Really? What if I showed you that magic is real?" The blonde girl said.

"Then I'd do whatever you ask." Hermione said, "But I doubt you could prove any-"

The blond girl snapped her fingers, and a fire ball formed in her hands.

"So? Is this enough proof?" The blonde girl asked Hermione.

"Y-you're probably using some kind of trick." Hermione said.

The blonde girl smirked as she threw the fireball at Hermione, Hermione ducked for cover as the fireball landed in the grass and burnt it to a crisp.

"Do you believe me now?" The blonde girl asked.

"I-I-I..."

"I'm going to take that as a yes," The blonde girl smirked, "I hope you're ready to help me then."

"With what?" Hermione asked.

"Oh you'll see, anyway I think you should keep that book."

"What? But weren't you trying to get it back a few minutes ago?"

"Well, you'll need it more than me, especially since you're going to be my apprentice." The blonde girl said.

"What no, I don't want to be your apprentice!" Hermione said.

"Too late, you already agreed to it～!"

"When did I agree to that?!" Hermione shouted.

"Just now～!"

"Huh?" Hermione blinked as the girl suddenly took a pen and paper that had been in Hermione's hand.

"Ahem," The blonde girl cleared her throat as she began to read from the paper, "I, Hermione Granger agree to be the apprentice of Witch, I acknowledge that this contract will be upheld until the time of our deaths, and I know that refusal of the contract after it has already been signed will lead to me getting burned at the stake."

"B-But I never signed that!" Hermione said.

"Sorry, but your name is on here～!" The witch said, "Guess you'll just have to put up with it～!"


End file.
